


Responsible

by NYWCgirl



Series: Be Yourself someday [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Gen, Master/Slave, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Elizabeth adopts a slave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written as a Fandom stocking filler for cookielaura who asked for spanking and/or a slave fic.

Elizabeth looks at the slave kneeling next to her dining table. He is very good looking and seems to be well trained. His former owner has probably paid a lot of money for this slave. However, she also can see the scars from welts on his lower back, so maybe he just seems well trained. She makes a mental note to herself to be careful around their new slave.  
It is already late and Peter called some time ago to tell her they had a lead so he would be late. She wants to go to bed, but is unsure what to do with her new slave. Maybe she should have told the shelter that she would pick him up when Peter was home, but she had adopted him in a whim and now he was here.  
The slave looks at her for permission to speak, so she gives it to him. “Feel free to speak to us, you don´t have to ask for permission. If we don´t want you to speak, we will tell you so.”  
“I can sleep on the floor in the kitchen, in the bag are restraints.” Neal offers. He looks unsure when El looks offended at him.  
“You used to sleep in the kitchen?”  
“Yes, Master John always chained me to the kitchen Floor, but there was a mat to sleep on.”  
El has to restrain herself not to react immediately. She understands the necessity for slaves, but as master you are responsible for the welfare of your slaves, they are humans.  
“I will have no such thing. Come with me, so you can help me make your bed.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Neal gets up and walks behind her to the guest bedroom.

* * *  
It is four in the morning by the time Peter arrives home, he is tired and grumpy. Their lead turned out to be nothing. He lets himself in, Satchmo walks over waving his tail to greet his master.  
Peter quietly ascends the stairs. He hesitates a moment if he will go into the bathroom, but he doesn´t want to wake El, so he is just about the open the bedroom door when he is tackled from behind and goes down with a big oompf. But he is still a trained FBI-agent, so he twists out of the hold the other man has on him and quickly maneuvers him into a body block. The man still won´t give up and he twists the man´s arm until he feels his body go rigid and he stays still.  
“Peter? What is going on?” El turns on the bed side lamp.  
“Someone was attacked me.” He looks down on the man, who is only wearing some sort of white garment.  
“What did you want of us, buddy?”  
“I was trying to protect my Mistress.”  
Peter turns back to Elizabeth.  
“You know this slave?”  
“Yes, I adopted him yesterday. I should have told you, I…”  
Peter lets go of the man´s arm who sighs in relief while rubbing his arm, he goes down on his knees.  
“Neal, this is my husband Peter, Peter, this is Neal.”  
“I am sorry Neal, I didn´t know, and when you jumped me…”  
“No Master, I am sorry. Well, I am not sorry for trying to protect my mistress, but I am sorry for attacking you.”  
“That is OK, Neal, you did good, although your fighting skills should be improved.” Peter smiles. “Let´s just go to bed, I am tired, we will discuss this tomorrow morning.”  
“It is already morning, hon.”  
Peter just groans.

* * *  
The next morning Neal already made coffee and breakfast when Peter and Elizabeth get downstairs. Neal is kneeling on the floor next to the table.  
“This all looks delicious, Neal. Why didn´t you put a plate for yourself? Did you eat already?”  
Elizabeth can see Neal studying her face to see if she is serious. He looks a bit anxious.  
“Well? Did you already eat?” Peter asks.  
“No, Master, I would never eat without your permission.” Neal answers quickly, too quickly.  
“Oh sweetie, that would be OK. If you are hungry you are allowed to eat. Take a plate.”  
Neal gets up and comes back with a plate before kneeling again next to Elizabeth.  
“Ehh, Sweetie?”  
“Slaves are not allowed at the table.” He whispers.  
“Well, they are in this house. We insist.”  
Neal doesn´t move.  
“Neal, are you more comfortable to be fed?” Elizabeth asks.  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
“That is OK. Take a cushion from the couch and kneel next to me.”  
Neal does as he is told and is hand fed by Elizabeth.  
“Neal, I could use some help at the office, will you come with me to work?”  
“Of course Master, whatever you want.”

* * *

That night when peter arrives home with Neal, she can see that something is wrong. Peter looks furious and Neal is walking behind him with a guilty look.  
“Wait for me at the stairs.” Peter orders and Neal quickly makes his way over to the stairs, before kneeling down next to them. Peter walks into the kitchen where El is looking at him. Her face is one big question.  
“We will discuss it later, I am first going to lay down the law.”  
“Whatever you think best.”  
Peter walks back to Neal and gestures to follow him. He walks up the stairs and Neal follows him. Peter walks into their bedroom and sits down on one of the seats in their room.  
“Come here Neal.”  
Neal walks over and kneels down.  
“What you did today was unacceptable. You do know that, don´t you? If this is how you show your gratitude towards us, you have a funny way of showing it.”  
“Yes Master.”  
He knew he was wrong, but Neal thought nobody would notice when he tried to sneak out for some fresh air, it had been so long since he had been outside and since Peter was busy, Neal thought he wouldn´t notice if he went to the roof of the building. He wouldn´t dare to go into the street so his master would think he was trying to run away, but the roof, Neal knew it was wrong to do anything without permission of his master, but it had been so long since he had been outside.  
“Neal? Did you hear anything I said?”  
“Sorry Master, I promise not to do it again.”  
“I believe you Neal, but you still need to be punished. What do you think is appropriate?”  
“A whipping, master?”  
Peter looks disturbed. Maybe the punishment wasn´t hard enough?  
“Or you can send me for retraining.”  
“Retraining?” Peter asked in disbelief. “Neal, I don´t want you to be retrained. I believe you when you say you will not leave without my permission again. So I say, I will give you five swats. Is that acceptable?”  
“Yes Master.”  
Five swats, there surely had to be a catch?  
“How do you want me? Do you have a spanking bench?”  
“Spanking bench? No, Neal, we do not. I want you over my lap.”  
Neal quickly placed his body over Peter´s lap and could feel Peter pulling his white draw string pants down. Peter delivered five hard swats with his hand and pulled his pants up again. Neal didn´t move. This surely could not be the punishment for such an infraction?  
“Well, where are you waiting for?”  
“Sorry Master.” Neal got up. His ass stung, but it was nothing in comparison with the whipping Master John had given him.  
“Do you know why I don´t want you wandering? You know what happens to slaves that are unaccompanied?”  
“Yes Master.”  
“I don´t want that for you Neal, you are now part of our family and I want you safe, so that is why you were punished, because I care and I want you to care about yourself and not bring yourself in danger. If you want something, ask us.”  
“I will Master.”  
“Good, let’s go downstairs, El has supper ready.”


End file.
